Abducted
by Psychopathic Light
Summary: It's chaos. Tsuna was kidnapped. His parents are worried. Reborn is murderous. And his guardians will to anything to get him back. Through torture... despair... death and destruction... will their beloved sky make it out in one piece? -Used to be called Snatched-


**~.~Abducted~.~**

**Chapter 1: Rock a Bye**

**Warning: **violence, gore, torture (mentally and physically (not sexually!)), curse words (barely...), dark humor, and lots of blood... Lots and lots of blood and gore and violence...

**Summary:** It's chaos. Tsuna was kidnapped. His parents are worried. Reborn is murderous. And his guardians will to anything to get him back. Through torture... despair... death and destruction... will their beloved sky make it out in one piece?

**Beta: **Mockingjay Rose. Thank you, Jay :D

**Genre + Pairings: **Angst and suspense with sprinkles of horror, tragedy, family, friendship, mystery, and hurt/comfort. No pairings - no slash!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KHR, it would be the oddest thing you ever read- a mixture of violence, blood, gore, angst, family, humor, friendship, aaaannnndddd an idiotic Giotto that's BFFLs with Daemon and G, Alaude, Asari, Knuckle, Lambo, and Cozart... Did you see any of that in the manga? No? I thought so... I DON'T KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. I do not own Rock A Bye Baby.

**Author's Note:** I noticed there was barely any stories in which Tsuna is kidnapped and tortured. So, I decided to write one~. I plan on giving this story a realistic side. This story will be fairly hard to write. I usually write stories that are sarcastic and full of humor. So, please, bear with me. I would like to thank Mockingjay Rose for beta-ing this chapter!

Thank you, Jay~. If you didn't beta this chapter, everybody would be saying, "What the hell is this shit?"

Now, excuse me while I go sit in THE emo corner *sits in THE emo corner and sucks thumb*. Please tell me what you think. Suggestions would be helpful as well.

* * *

_"The beautiful clear blue sky stretches across the horizon..._

_Giving off a feeling of serenity..._

_A feeling of happiness..._

_But the sky will soon change..._

_Into a dark, bloody red..._

_The once serene and happy feeling fades..._

_Into one of horror..._

_One is able to tell,_

_a tragedy is about to occur..."_

* * *

**~.~Abducted~.~**

* * *

The streets were dark and silent.

Tsuna walked down the sidewalk, swallowing nervously, his steps making a faint thumping sound against the hard concrete. Every once in a while, he stopped to readjust his backpack, which was constantly sliding off his shoulder. Tsuna couldn't help but feel scared as walked down the sidewalk. His intuition was softly screaming _'Run.' _Tsuna unwisely ignored the feeling. He kept walking until he saw his house.

_Just a few more blocks… _he told himself, as he increased his pace.

A shrill scream suddenly broke the silence.

"_HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE! HELP ME!_"

Tsuna ran towards the place where the sound came from and found himself face to face with an alleyway. There, with her back forcibly pressed against the wall, was woman tightly clutching her purse. A gang surrounded her, each member packed with muscles and holding a gun. Swiftly putting his X-Gloves on and going into Hyper Dying Will mode, Tsuna flew towards the woman.

"Leave her alone..." he ordered the men in a calm but cold tone, his flames covering his gloved hands.

"Leave us alone, kid. Mind yer own business," one of the members sneered. The brunette simply ignored the man and went into action.

After quickly putting the men into an unconscious state, he went out of his HDWM. The brunette turned to the woman, who had fallen down to a crouch while he was fighting the men. He offered her his hand and gave her a bright smile.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, worry lacing his tone. _Was she hurt? Scared?_

"I'm fine," the woman said, hugging her purse close to her chest. Suddenly a smirk found its way upon her face. "But you are not, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Seconds later, the woman disappeared, with only a note left on her spot. The small brunette stared at the spot where the woman once sat in shock.

_How did she now my name? _he thought, backing away, _How did she disappear? _Pushing away his shock, he bent down and picked up the crisp, white paper. As he read the note, confusion appeared on his face. What was with this woman?

_Rock a bye baby on the tree top,_

_When the wind blows the cradle will rock,_

_When the bough breaks the cradle will fall,_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all._

His intuition was screaming '_Run!'__._ Tsuna crumpled the note and rammed it into his pocket. Turning around, the brunette ran away from the alley, his legs shaking. He felt like he was going to faint. He was going to faint...

_Just a few more steps and I'__ll be__ home... _His pace was slowing down, his legs shaking harder.

_Just a few more blocks... _Tsuna could see his house now, getting closer, closer-

_One more block!_

The brunette found his way up the porch and to the door. His hands were shaking, causing him to fumble with the locks. _Almost inside... _The door clicked open. He felt sighed in relief. He was safe.

He **was** safe.

But before he could enter, a hand covered his mouth, disallowing him to scream. A soft, yet dark, voice then filled his ears.

_"Rock a bye baby on the tree top."_

The soft, eerie singing sent chills down his spine, making the nursery rhyme sound dark and morbid. The brunette couldn't help but feel he knew why…

_"When the wind blows the cradle will rock."_

Tsuna's eyes widened... He remembered the meaning behind the rhyme. He squirmed around, trying to get out of the woman's grasp. The woman paused her singing, removed her hand and pressed two fingers against his pressure points. She then placed her hand on top of his mouth, and resumed her sinster singing.

_"When the bough breaks the cradle will fall."_

Slowly, - ever so slowly - the brunette's eye drooped down as he fell to a deep, dreamless sleep.

_"And down will come baby, cradle and all."_

* * *

**~.~Abducted~.~**

* * *

"Tsu-kun, get up! It's time for school!"

There was absolutely no answer. Not even a "_Ten more minutes, Kaa-san_." It was like her beloved son was not inside his room. Nana knocked on the door, but yet again, there was no answer. The brown-haired mother knocked once more.

She heard nothing but silence.

"Tsu-kun, open the door!"

Her voice was frantic. The mother couldn't push away the feeling that something had happened to her son, her no-good yet beloved son.

"I'm opening the door," Nana called as she pushed the door open. She looked around the room. There was not a single speck of life in the room - her son wasn't there.

"Odd... Tsu-kun would usually be in bed, sleeping. He must've gone to a friend's house." The brown-haired mother examined the room, searching for something to clean, to remove that horrible feeling off her mind... but still. _Tsu-kun would've called_.

Nana's eyes raked through the room until she found a note seated on the bed. The mother's face filled with relief. Tsu-kun must have written a note for her. Odd... There was an picture attached to the note. She walked towards the bed and picked it up.

The smile faded off her face once she read it. There were only four words printed on the letter... but these four words broke her heart.

_We have your son._

What broke her heart even more was the picture. There, in the picture, was her son, chained to the wall. His lips were swollen and bleeding, bruises littered his face, and his skin was pale. So, so pale.

Her son... her baby was gone...

He was kidnapped... Kidnapped! Who knew what else those people - no, monsters - would do to him! Nana's eyes filled with tears. Her baby is missing... her sweet, sweet baby...

She broke down and collapsed onto the floor. Tears that were once held back flowed out of her eyes like balls of hail. Her body shook, and her sobs were loud and heart wrenching. They were the sobs of a mother who lost her only child...

_Tsu-kun..._

* * *

**~.~Abducted~.~**

* * *

"Yo, Gokudera," Yamamoto said cheerfully as he waved at the silver-haired bomber, "Sorry I'm late. I oversle- Where's Tsuna?"

Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto. "You Baseball-Idiot! Reborn-san told us to go to the Tenth's house. They told me to wait for you," Gokudera growled. "Now come on, Baseball-Idiot."

The bomber ran to Tsuna's house at with amazing speed. Reborn wouldn't order them without reason. _Something must've happened to the Tenth_, Gokudera deduced. The Storm Guardian literally burst through the door with the Rain Guardian in tow. All the other Guardians were there - even Hibari, who was trying his best not to "bite the herbivores to death."

"Reborn-san, what happened to the Tenth?" Gokudera asked frantically.

_Something must have happened..._

Reborn walked into the room, sipping a cappuccino with a murderous aura surrounding him. The hitman placed the cappuccino on the table and eyed the guardians.

"Tsuna has been kidnapped."

Gokudera could feel himself break. "The Tenth," he whispered softly, as if not believing his words, "was _kidnapped_?"

Reborn nodded.

"I'll kill the ones who took him!" the bomber said determinedly.

"B-Bossu has been k-kidnapped?" Chrome cried out. _No no no no no no! __Bossu is bossu, he can't get kidnapped!_

Hibari stood up and glared icily at the hitman. "Baby, you have wasted my time." The perfect stood up and left the house.

"SAWADA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED? HOW UN-EXTREEEEMMME!" Ryohei shouted, "We have to get him back to the EXTREME!"

Off in a corner, Yamamoto Takeshi's eye narrowed into a fierce glare. His once bright smile transformed into a deep frown. "Kid, what can I do? I want to help Tsuna," the Rain Guardian said firmly, as he pulled out his katana.

"Dame-Tsuna was kidnapped?" Lambo asked as his wide eyes watered and mouth turned into a pout. "Lambo-sama will save him!"

Mukuro smirked as he watched the others worry from Chrome's mind. It was amusing; watching them worry... watching them break down and cry... This whole scenario was... _interesting. _Very interesting, indeed.

A black mist then engulfed Chrome and Mukuro appeared in her place.

"Kufufu..." the illusionist chuckled eerily, "I have a preposition for you, Sun Arcobaleno."

Reborn looked up at the pineapple hair-styled teen that who had suddenly appeared. "Elaborate," the infant demanded as he took a sip of his cappuccino.

"Kokuyo Gang will help you find your precious Decimo if..." Mukuro paused for a second before continuing, "…if you release me from my cell in the Vindice prison." The heterochromatic eyed teen would have asked to possess Tsuna, but he highly doubted that the hitman would allow him.

"How do we know you won't betray us once we negotiate for your release?" Gokudera sneered.

He had a point. After all, Mukuro was constantly trying to possess their boss's body.

"Octopus-Head is right to the EXTREME," Ryohei yelled. He may be a bit dense, but when it came to Tsuna...

Yamamoto frowned. "Gokudera is right. You'll probably betray us once we help you," he said.

"Lambo-sama does not trust this... this nappo-head!"

The Sun Arcobaleno sat there, deep in thought. He weighed the pros and cons of accepting the convict's proposition. The pros: finding Tsuna faster. The cons: being betrayed... Reborn then made up his mind.

"Enough."

Reborn raised his child-sized hand up to signal silence. Once it was all quiet, he spoke, his high-pitched voice ringing throughout the room.

"Rokudo Mukuro, we agree to your proposition."

The pros had won. After all, if Rokudo Mukuro tries betraying them... _there will no longer be eight guardians, but seven instead._

* * *

**~.~Abducted~.~**

* * *

_"Rock a bye baby on the tree top,_

_When the wind blows the cradle will rock,_

_When the bough breaks the cradle will fall,_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all."_

* * *

**AN:** This chapter took forever to type. I think I broke my fingers *weeps in despair*. Reviews will be nice...


End file.
